


String Bag

by Hiveling_Shrew



Series: Decay & Allie AU [3]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Nobody in decay dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: Supplies are packed within string bags,For different tasks, and different purposes.All for the end goalTo cause decay.





	1. Packing Supplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four death dealers, claimed out of their heads,
> 
> Packed their bags to visit the soon-to-be dead,
> 
> If all goes well, 'tis the age of shadow yet,
> 
> Though the four will find themselves bloody and wet.
> 
> Not that they mind, or so they do say,
> 
> They revel in bloodshed, and soon they'll Decay.

"You're a sharp one, Jackrabbit!" Steve announces, jovial as ever.

They had planned in advance their next course of action regarding the circumstances, some of which Allie had planned out by herself.

"We believe this plan will work. It's flawless.." Rosemary says as she finishes painting the face of Abyss.

Though she herself was never seen without paint, her allies could often be seen paintless in wait of their demon's war paint to be applied.

As Rosemary completes the paint, Abyss remarks;  
"The idea for matching paint's working well too. We all look so beautiful!"

"We think you look especially beautiful without the mask of the Father.. "

Rosemary has begun to occupy herself with packing a small string bag with a variety of supplies.  
Allie can see the glinting of a sacrificial dagger, and of a cleaver. She also sees the demon place a bundle of cloth in the bag.

Allie herself has elected to pack up some snacks and keep them in her own string bag. She placed some Sour Patch Kids, Oreos and Swedish Fish inside the bag, and placed her pretty Swiss army knife in the bag - It's pink, and has little bunnies on it!

Of course, she makes sure to keep an identical one in her pocket on the off-chance she loses the bag.  
For self defense, of course.

 

She also saw Abyss pack some extra nails for Janice. She didn't see him put much else in his string bag, other than a pair of knuckle dusters bearing his name, and a box of chalk.

 

She didn't see Steve pack, though. He must have earlier.  
She sees a little red staining his bag, and elects to ignore it.

 

As everyone is ready, they go over the main details of their plan a few times as they climb into the truck.

 

"I heard that this place is stunning around this time of night!" Steve grinned.


	2. Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions have consequences, a lesson taught,
> 
> By Decay, of course, and their victim's hopes naught.
> 
>  
> 
> It may be expected that help will arrive,
> 
> But in stories like this, victims endlessly strive.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, plenty of suffering was caused on this day,
> 
> But a warning was given to those who'd decay.

Allie had been told to stay in the truck.

She couldn't quite see why - Abyss can drive, after all.

 

She sees her three comrades disappear into the building..

It's a pretty building, a mansion.  
She recalls being there once or twice? Mostly with Maria and Laurel for something.

She can't quite place it, since it's been such a long time.

 

Her demon had explained that there were

"Long overdue debts to collect, for harming our Bunny for so long!"

 

Abyss had added

"We'll make sure they pay up"

 

And Steve had also added

"So will Janice!"

 

Oh, Right.

This is where Laurel Van Ness' father lives.

Not that Allie has ever personally met him, but if Laurel's an indicator, he's probably not the kindest.

And her friends are always right, so he deserves whatever he gets, Right?

 

Allie's thoughts are interrupted as Steve is the first to get into the truck.

His paint is a little smudged, his string bag now next to empty. He wears his usual wide smile, getting on his seat in the front.

Next to arrive is Abyss into the driver's seat. His paint remains immaculate, somehow, as he tosses his still full and.. kind of red string bag into Steve's lap.

"Hiya, Jackrabbit!" Steve begins.

As Rosemary gets into the car, red smeared atop her daubed and ruined paint, she is silent as Steve continues.

"..Can I steal one?" He's eyeing the Swedish Fish in her lap.

Rosemary gently sets her string bag on the ground at her feet.  
As she sits close, Allie can feel something wet smear across her.

"Oh, go ahead!"  
Steve takes one of the Swedish Fish with an even bigger smile.

The demon has rested her head about a milimeter from Allie's.

She seems tired.

 

Abyss switches on the radio.

It's one of those weirdly calming songs you hear on the radio, meant to lessen road rage or something.

She can just about make out Rosemary softly humming along.

 

And it's then, Allie remembers what Rosemary had told her a few years back.

"Decay are family, Bunny, and family means we protect one another. You shouldn't fear, as we once did.."

"Because you have us now."

"And Decay will protect you."


	3. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Family protect eachother,' the demon had said,
> 
> After visiting what was formerly the soon to be dead.
> 
>  
> 
> Steve and Abyss are okay, of course,
> 
> But the demon is bloody, with a concerning source.
> 
>  
> 
> Of course, Father Van Ness is away
> 
> Daughter hasn't found out yet, but will the next day.
> 
> That Decay comes for all, and all will Decay.

As they return home to the rafters,  
Abyss And Steve have both tossed their string bags aside.

They then sit on the makeshift bench - Rather, a line of boxes.

The boxes aren't empty, though, but they're usually locked with chains and padlocks and the like anyway.

 

Allie swings her legs from the beam she's sat on as she watches Rosemary enter.

This is the most she's seen of her demon without paint, as right now it's smudged with coppery smelling blood mixed in it.

Her demon looks exhausted at this point as she hung her string bag just below the beam.

She hasn't noticed her bunny, yet,  
But as Rosemary slumps below the string bag, it's pretty apparent she won't.

So Allie kills time by taking in her demon.

The black paint smudged around yellow eyes, the red caked on her hands and her neck..  
The hint of sharpness in her slightly reddened teeth,  
And the way her dirtied hand is rested over a notched butcher-knife.

Has her demon been injured? She doesn't quite know.

Usually, Rosemary is on par with Abyss, if not stronger, on how much damage she can take. And even then it wouldn't tire her, would it..

Of course, Allie can always check the next day when she's less likely to be accidentally lashed out on.

Rosemary has mistaken her for some Slayer person before, when she's been this out of it.

Yeah, it would be best to check tomorrow.


	4. A New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis a new dawn on the very next day,
> 
> Things have gone quite well, on the former day.
> 
>  
> 
> Bunny's not sure what exactly was done,
> 
> But judging by looks, they've had their fun.
> 
>  
> 
> And as this story meets its' final day,
> 
> They rejoice, and utter
> 
> "Decay, Decay, Decay,"

Allie awoke very early, as usual.

Her time with the 'Lady Squad' had made her accustomed to it - Maria hated it when anyone slept late.

Of course, nobody else would be awake yet, as the clock reads 4 AM.

 

Well, unless Steve was having one of his occasional night time wandering sessions.

The demon would be awake normally, but her condition the night before seemed to say otherwise.

 

Of course, everyone was concerned for the demon.  
But she didn't seem to want to let them be.

She could be lying on the ground, body- no, meatsuit as she calls it, dismembered.

And she'd still manage to choke out a "We're alright, we'll be back soon!"

 

And she would come back.

Miraculously, she would.

 

Always, without fail.

 

Abyss has returned absolutely fine from injuries like that before, too.

It's why he's able to come out the winner in the Monster's Ball, after all.

 

And of course, Steve can take a lot of damage and be fine as well!

He does participate in most of the monster's balls with Abyss, though, so it's to be expected.

 

Allie doesn't understand why she's forbidden by her demon from fighting in a monster's ball herself.

She and Rosemary are often at the sides, producing extra weaponry to aid their allies.

She remembers her demon pulling out a table before, and she didn't even know there was stuff under the ring.

 

Sure enough, after her next solo match, she had checked and all sorts of things were there.

Including Janice.

 

Solo matches.. Nobody really comes near her for them anymore apart from Sienna and Laurel.

They're probably scared that the rest of Decay'll come kill them or something.

Especially Rosemary.

The whole division seems scared of her.

..She should check on the demon.

 

So Allie gets out of the makeshift bed and throws on that tattered jacket, a hand-me-down from Steve when he'd finally bought himself a new one.

It was sweet of him to give it to her!

Now, when they go together, all four members of decay match.

Right. Rosemary.

Allie leaves the area her bed is on, looking for when plain wall becomes carved runes and sigils.

And sure enough, her demon is curled up on the ground.  
She had foregone a bed, as she rarely needs sleep, but she seemed especially tired at the moment.

"Demon?"

"Hello, Bunny." Rosemary says, peering up at her with those tired looking, yellowish eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, we just exhausted the meatsuit a little.."

"But-"

"It's nothing to worry yourself about, Bunny."

As always, she acted like nothing is wrong.  
But Allie knew otherwise - And Rosemary probably knew that she knew otherwise.

 

Her demon reaches over to her, stroking the side of her face.

"It's okay, Bunny, we promise."

Rosemary moves her hand away from Allie's face, and up to the top of her head.

She pats her head.

"We promise.."


	5. Subsequent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the dawn was, this day isn't new,
> 
> It's "Consequence", from the Demon's point of view.
> 
> (That's Chapter Two.)
> 
> However, it may answer one or two questions, It's still worth being read,
> 
> To see how a few people have ended up dead.

Rosemary had said to the Bunny,  
"Stay inside."

It was to ensure she didn't get caught up in anything between decay and their opponents. She couldn't have her bunny being hurt, after all.

The Shadow commanded her protection.. 

But as Rosemary leaves with Abyss and Steve, Allie remaining in the truck, she quickly remembers why she's here.

For the Bunny.

Laurel Van Ness is here. Getting rid of her for the bunny is the goal.

No more will she beat Decay's bunny to a pulp,

No more will Sienna have a tag partner.. 

It's perfect.

She hasn't hidden anything from her bunny, making her point clear.

 

"There are long overdue debts to collect for harming our Bunny so much.."

 

The bunny had smiled.  
She's finally recognising that killing is necessary..

Such a good bunny.

 

Abyss opened the door with Janice, using her to batter it until it gave way.

And they all slip into the Van Ness mansion.

So far, this is suspiciously easy..

Rosemary took her cleaver out.  
Her beautiful cleaver, notched and rusted, but her favourite nonetheless.

She kisses it for luck.

And they make it through the house.

 

The rest is a blur.

She remembers going into a sudden frenzy, Abyss having to pull her off a mangled corpse..

She remembers being injured too, but not to that degree.

She's a demon, Laurel is a mortal.

She got what was coming to her..

 

The three had strolled back up to the truck after that.  
Getting in,  
Steve,  
Then Abyss,  
Then Rosemary.

She rests her head.

And everything blurs again..


End file.
